Journals From the Past
by Ice Secret
Summary: R&R: This is a story about a girl names Zilo who's a clone who has feelings unlike all the other clones at the facility she ran away from. Anyways, its what happens after she runs away nd she falls in love. ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! TRUST ME!


*Hey guys this is my new story, IT IS A LOVE STORY!!!! (I love theses stories) I have done two stories before I hope you like it! PLEASE COMMENT AND PROMOTE IT!!! It gets better I promise!!!I had several friends read the whole thing and they loved it!!*

*******************************************************  
Mother,

I am happy that you have supported me this whole time with Zilo. I understand now what you meant when you said to follow my heart. Our mission has been accomplished, but I now fight this battle alone. I am giving you this little bound leather notebook that she used as her journal. I found it in her backpack among her other things. Her story is important and she should be remembered well. Take this to the authorities, please, out of the goodness of your heart and respect for her. She sacrificed herself for me and now, two years later, I have decided to avenge her as she avenged Wendy.  
Do not look for me, for I will be move as swiftly as the wind and I will always be watching. Do not expect me to come back either. I have a feeling you knew before we left that that was the last time you would see us. And you are right.  
Tell Missy I love her, and I wish I could be there for her. But these affairs are not hers. She deserves an older brother and I hope she doesn't remember me, at all or not well. On the subject of father however, I love him, but he has no idea what he's getting into…  
I love you, and I hope over time you will learn to forgive me for this mistake I am about to make. I travel now in the Amazon forest, so far from home… I have made friends with the natives and they have accepted me as their own.  
Burn this letter, for it should never be found….  
Your son,

Jared Kim

********************************************************** My heart raced as the guards ran past my hiding place for the fourth time. I listened long and hard and when I was sure there was no one there, I made my run for it. I collided into a long strong arm.  
"I got you C-568, stop running," he said with a smirk creeping onto his face.  
"Bite me," I said as I stomped on his foot and brought my knee up to hit him in his place. His arm shot down to protect himself and I ran with all my might, his hand reaching out to me as I left.  
I rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. There, at the end of the hallway, were the doors that yelled my name. But in between me and my destiny, was Brutis, the guard who always managed to get me when I made these attempts prior. I looked him straight in the eye for two seconds then turned around and ran towards the fire exit. I slammed my body into the door expecting the door to open, but I was stopped fast and my stomach ached from where it hit the door. I think I broke a rib. I could hear footsteps approaching fast and panicked as I looked around to find something to defend myself. Since clones rarely made escapes, this part of the building was less evolved security wise. Like, for instance, my eyes stopped on a fire extinguisher across the way. It only had a plate of breakable glass protecting it from anything. The footsteps were closing in and I knew if I ran it would be a slim chance that I would actually get the fire extinguisher.  
I collected my thoughts and then all of the sudden I was running. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! I screamed at myself as I reached the extinguisher. I slammed my elbow into the glass, ignoring the pain shooting up my arm. I wrapped my slim fingers around it and then my head was yanked back as someone grabbed my hair and pulled me to them. I was so close I could smell his aftershave.  
"What a shame to have to kill such a pretty little clone," I immediately recognized him as the guard I kneed, he ran his fingers down my neck, "but she can only be so naughty till people get mad. And you've made me mad."  
I resisted and pulled forward and yelped as he yanked me back.  
"Such pretty brown hair, and you have a lovely shade of violet as your eyes, it sets off your skin, too bad every other clone has the same color," he laughed loudly, it echoed in the halls.  
Then suddenly he let go and composed himself, right as Brutis rounded the corner.  
Brutis's eyes swept from the other guard, to me, a smirk found its way onto his face.  
"Nice job Collins, you've made a decent addition to this place. I was the only one that could catch her for a long time."  
Collins, presumably, answered in confidence, "It's all about out smarting them, and that's not hard to do with clones."  
They laughed together, but quickly quieted. Brutis looked me up and down then his eyes landed on the extinguisher.  
"Take that away from it before it smashes your nose in."  
Collins turned to me, once again smirking, and reached for the extinguisher. I pivoted as soon as he was close enough and round house kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Brutis leapt towards me, but I dodged him and made a run for the reception area. My legs ached and I was having trouble breathing but I was only a few feet from my goal.  
I stopped running as I got closer to the door and walked a few feet before opening the door.  
Ten humans looked back at me in terror and I smiled. The receptionist picked up the phone and hit a few buttons.  
Not thirty seconds after I walked into the room, did the alarms start going off. I ran for the door and barely made it before the sheet of metal blocked me from my freedom.  
I stood up and looked around, surprised at how boring the world looked. But I knew it could only get better when the sun came up.  
I started heading for the cars, then thought better of it, since cars are easily tracked. That's how Isaiah was brought back when he escaped two months ago.  
I turned around and saw the sun peeking over the Rocky Mountains. I better start moving. So I once again, started running, towards nowhere.

**********************************************************

Okay, I am working on the next part now and I will post as often as I can. I'm not promising anything though, I lead a busy life! Please enjoy! I will accept constructive criticism but will not tolerate bashing!


End file.
